


The Dregs

by Mintaka55



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Neglect, Other, Poetry, Possible child neglect, conlang, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintaka55/pseuds/Mintaka55
Summary: Poem about an alcoholic mother. Originally written in Rílin, translated to English.





	The Dregs

Bäshó,

Bätap íghíkaet

kûlítapen bín gílhanet

bän,

sé lepha qûhsmí

lûrutap bí jenet

kó bebaet

 

\--

Late in the day,

She drinks íghíka

The children run

The floor

This layer of filth

 

The day rolls

Into nothingness


End file.
